


Takedown

by Persephone



Series: The Hotel Series [4]
Category: Troy (2004) RPF
Genre: Crack, Hotel Sex, Hotels, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephone/pseuds/Persephone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean’s shooting in Los Angeles. Orlando lives Los Angeles. Eric’s taking meetings…in Los Angeles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Takedown

The young female clerk pulling leather jackets off the rack for his perusal was being very professional. The store had been recommended to him, and so far it was proving to have a fantastic selection. Sean ran his hands across the front of a dark brown one, feeling the texture. It was nice, but not fantastic…

He slid his fingers across the black one. He pursed his lips and stroked quickly. Well, maybe this one.

He looked up and smiled, having made his decision. It was the first time he had really looked at the clerk, and while she had only calmly been saying, “How about this one,” and “Let’s try this one,” he saw now that she was bright pink.

He stood very still, trying not to freak her out anymore than she already was. “I’ll take this one,” he said softly, tapping the black one.

She nodded frantically, blinking rapidly, and turned on her heels. Then she spun back. “Would you like to try it on first, Sean- I mean, Mr. Bean.”

“Yes, certainly.”

He followed her to the back and smiled cordially at the male clerk who was standing behind the counter, his chin propped in his hand, smiling dreamily at Sean.

There were two other patrons in the store, both of whom looked to him like grannies and he wondered why they were looking at leather jackets. But then, this was Beverly Hills, and here none of the rules applied.

In twenty minutes he was supposed to meet the reporter from god only knew which magazine back at his hotel. He’d taken a bit longer in deciding on his jacket than he’d thought he would.

He threw the jacket on and a few seconds later emerged from the cubicle for a better view in the three-way mirror. He liked it well enough.

“It’s incredible,” the voice of the male clerk said behind him.

Sean smiled at him in the mirror. “Well, it’s alright I suppose.”

“Oh! No, I meant—” The guy giggled. “Yes, I mean the jacket looks _amazing_ on you. But actually what I was talking about is that it’s really incredible that in one week I’ve seen _two_ Lord of the Rings stars in here.”

Sean turned to him. “Oh?”

The guy nodded happily. “Orlando Bloom was in here… uh… I think yesterday, or maybe the day before. He bought belts, though.”

“Huh,” Sean said.

He resisted swatting his forehead. Why hadn’t he thought to ask someone? Orlando had _told_ him he was going to get a place in Los Angeles. That had been a while ago though, during shooting Troy. Sean had forgotten all about it.

He paid for the jacket and wore it out. He used his cell to call his assistant on his way to his car. While the driver opened the door for him he left a request to track down Orlando’s cell or home number with his assistant. He told her to hurry.

Orlando called his cell phone just as he was walking up to the outdoor café fronting the Four Seasons hotel.

“Sean, you _can't_ be in L.A.!”

“Shooting. How soon can you get here? I’m done for the day.”

“Within the bloody hour!”

“Room 1607. I’ll leave you a key at the front desk.”

“Sean!” Orlando whooped deliriously. “I can’t fucking believe it! I can’t fucking wait to see you!”

Sean laughed and hung up, quickly making a detour into the lobby to ask for a keycard to be left in Orlando’s name. He watched as they placed a little plastic card with a nighttime vista of L.A. pictured on it into a small white envelope and wrote Orlando’s name on it.

The uniformed man asked him if he wanted his room number notated and placed inside the envelope as well. He shook his head and thanked him, and resumed walking to the café.

Even having done more than he could count, Sean never knew what to expect with these interviews. They didn’t seem to have anything new or interesting to ask him, beyond elaborating on his latest project. If he didn’t talk about his personal life, which he kept to a bare minimum if he had to, they usually ended up putting him to sleep.

She did compliment him on his jacket, though.

He decided to be entertaining, or the hour would never end. When she mentioned something about him being stuck in yet another hotel for a shoot, he smiled warmly at her. She blinked and covered up with an equally warm smile.

“Hotels are marvelous,” he grinned.

“They are?”

“Certainly.”

“Why?”

“Oh, so many little reasons.” He smiled and she waited. He shrugged. “It’s nice to wake up on freshly laundered sheets every morning, for one. Hear the birds chirping out your window.”

“But this particular hotel is such a celebrity hotspot. Actually it’s an _everything_ hotspot. So much traffic.”

“Oh, I don’t mind it. I like to do some people watching. Just this morning I saw Morgan Freeman, Sophia Loren and Martin Scorsese. All in one go.”

“Were they nice?”

“Didn’t talk to them. Look over there now. Wonder who it’ll be.” He indicated with his head at the semi-circular driveway in front of them and towards his right. She turned her head.

“Ah,” she said as the doors of a black car opened and a distinguished looking older man stepped out. “Omar Sheriff. Not bad for a casual look.”

Sean grinned. “You’re doing alright so far.”

She laughed as another couple of cars pulled up and a few more people she could name stepped out. Sean quickly glanced at his watch. The hour was almost up.

He turned back to the driveway as a long black limo pulled up and a tall, dark-haired man in aviator sunglasses unfolded himself from the interior. “And there’s—”

Sean blinked and stared as Eric turned and placed a paper coffee cup on the hood of the limo and strode towards the back to get his luggage out of the boot. He watched in stunned silence, knowing his jaw was hanging open.

Aside from the fact that Eric was the last person he had expected to see right here and now, Eric had on a pair of jeans that molded to his hips so deliciously that Sean feared he was going to swallow his tongue.

Sean blinked, watched Eric _prowl_ back to the limo with his ridiculously long legs after the porters determinedly kept his luggage from his reach. Eric reached into the back seat, and Sean swore silently as his thighs flexed under the material. Eric straightened with his legs wide apart, rifling quickly through a small leather satchel in his hands. He pulled out a wallet and tipped everyone in sight while Sean felt his eyes making the five minute journey back up from the soles of his black shoes, up his slightly bow legs, and halting at his crotch.

Eric grabbed his coffee and made a quick survey of the entrance way from behind his sunglasses before once again _prowling_ into the lobby behind the bellhops. Sean tried to hinge his jaw back and close it without use of his hands. He might need his hands to cover his groin in a minute.

 _Those jeans!_ He thought, in the grip of an unbelievable injection of lust. _Who in_ Christ's name _does he think he is!_

There was a soft exhale. Sean cursed silently as he remembered where the hell he was. He turned back to the woman. She looked dazed.

“Eric Bana,” she said in measured syllables. “You were on Troy with him.”

“Aye,” Sean replied, acting. He smiled benignly.

“Well, of course I didn’t need to point that out to you…” She smiled lamely. “You just seemed shocked to see him.”

Sean bent his head and scratched his temple. “Just a bit,” he muttered, letting his voice fade.

“Well, you hang around this driveway long enough you’ll see Jesus Christ walk in.”

Sean chuckled. “I probably missed him when I went to the gents.”

She laughed, and Sean kept his head facing in her direction the rest of the interview. _You are in a play in which you are a member of the British Royal family, and you are not allowed to show emotion in public._ The back of his neck had heated up and stayed that way. _Fuck._

Sean knew his eyes had glazed over. Eric was probably already on his way to his room right now, getting ready to unpack.

And peel off those jeans.

And perhaps take a shower.

The reporter was wrapping up the interview. He smiled, shook her hand, and headed for the Concierge desk.

Eric was still in the lobby, shaking hands with David Duchovny and several other people who were quickly gathering around him, his coffee neglected and probably cooling in his other hand. Sean tried not to stare at his ass, his crotch as he turned. In those incredible jeans. He shook his head to himself, eyeing that huge body give off all that bloody confidence.

Well fuck if he wasn’t going to take that bastard down.

While Eric’s people got him signed in and ushered his luggage up, Sean walked to the desk a few feet from Eric’s left and beckoned to the guy he’d spoken with before.

“Another key to my room, please,” he said in a relatively loud voice. While the man complied, Sean slipped his hands into his pocket and rocked slightly back on his heels, keeping his eyes forward.

A fraction of a second later Eric was standing at his elbow.

“You’ve gotto be joking?” Eric’s voice was at least three pitches higher than Sean had ever heard it. He turned and grinned at him.

“Hey, Eric. Surprise seeing you here.”

Eric gaped at him. Then his eyes raked over him and his expression suddenly changed. His eyes came back up and locked with Sean’s. “Nice jacket,” he rasped. “It’s been a while.”

“Not really,” Sean smirked, turning back to the desk to wait for the guy. “How’s the coffee?”

“I need some fucking cream in it,” Eric whispered fiercely after a moment’s surprise.

Sean flicked his thumb against his nose and had to turn his face completely away. He could feel Eric’s impatience spiking off him. “Make sure you get the best kind,” Sean said casually.

Eric took a step closer and placed his coffee on the counter. “You can stand here giving me advice all day, if you want. But I know just where to get the best kind when I’m ready for it.”

“Do you?”

The guy returned and Sean took the envelope and keycard being held out to him. “Thanks,” he said, taking the items and putting the card into the envelope. “Also I’d like to make a request that my room number not be given out to anyone, under any circumstances.”

“Yes, Mr. Bean.” The man nodded and moved away.

Sean took his time tucking the flap of the envelope in. Eric stood frowning down at him.

“Sean?”

Sean held out the envelope to him. Eric quickly took it. “See you soon, then.” He lowered his voice. “I’d hurry. Orlando’s here in a few minutes.”

Just as he’d known would happen, Eric froze, and Sean took the opportunity to begin moving away.

“What’s your room number?” Eric said quickly.

Sean furrowed his eyebrows at him, but kept moving. “I thought you just said you knew?” He grinned and turned away.

Eric’s people approached and dragged him off while Sean went over and tapped on the back of one of the bellhops handling Eric’s luggage.

The young man straightened. “Do me a favor?” he asked. The man nodded, trying not to beam his smile at him. Sean grinned at him and the guy grinned back hugely. He leaned in and whispered his request and got an enthusiastic, “Sure thing, Mr. Bean. I’ll have it to you in one hour, tops.”

Sean was afraid he would start laughing outright in the lobby. He twisted his lips and hurried towards the lifts. Sometimes, being a celebrity was not bad at all. And being a celebrity in Los Angeles was pretty damned amazing.

But being a celebrity at the Four Seasons in Beverly Hills was, well… there were no words, really.

He wondered how Eric would fare, with a key and no room number. Grinning all the way, he rode the lifts to his room to wait for Orlando.

When he stepped out of the lift on his floor one of the other lifts also opened and the third person to come out was Orlando. Sean smiled at him, all wide, dark eyes and wild curls, which were back in full force, Sean noticed. Orlando’s face instantly colored and Sean could see his pulse begin to flicker at the base of his throat.

“Hey, Orlando,” he said casually, and walked over and put his arm around Orlando’s shoulders.

“H-hi, Sean,” Orlando said breathlessly. Sean hurriedly propelled him without looking like he was doing just that.

He let them both into his suite and let the door click softly behind them. Without a word, Orlando took his hand and walked him over to the bed.

Orlando stood him with his back towards the bed and slipped his hands under the shoulders of his jacket. “Nice jacket,” he whispered, his eyes roaming down his neck and into the open front of his shirt.

“Yea, so I’ve heard.”

The jacket dropped to the floor and Sean held onto Orlando’s hips as Orlando stared at him, undressing him one button at a time. His hands began to tremble at the look in Orlando’s eyes.

“Did you miss me,” Orlando asked thickly.

Sean licked his lips as his fingers tightened and dug into Orlando’s hips. Orlando blinked wetness from his eyes. He pushed Sean’s shirt off and pushed him backwards onto the bed. Sean felt the sheets under his back, and moved up higher on the bed. Orlando knelt over him and then laid flat on top of him, his thighs on either side of Sean’s.

He propped himself on his elbows on either side of Sean’s head and lowered his lips. Sean felt himself go hard and yet melt at the same time. He gripped him by the backs of his thighs and pulled him closer, moaning into Orlando’s mouth as Orlando slowly ground his cock down.

For a long time they did nothing but grind against each other and lick each other’s hot mouths, sliding their wet tongues everywhere. Sean got dizzier and dizzier, and it took all his self control to allow Orlando the luxury to do this to him.

But when he thought his head or cock would simply pop like warm champagne, Orlando shifted and moved Sean’s hands to his shirt. So he concentrated on getting Orlando’s T-shirt off. Then on pushing him into a sitting position. Then on holding his torso steady as he licked his beaded nipples. Orlando clutched the back of his head, ground his hips hard, and whined quietly against his temple.

“Oh god, Sean,” he croaked hoarsely. “I have to take my trousers off but I don’t want to stop for a second.”

“It’s a dilemma, no doubt.” Sean bit down on his nipple and pulled. Orlando tore at his hair, and his cell phone chimed.

Orlando didn’t seem to be aware that it was ringing.

“Answer it,” Sean said, feeling around Orlando’s pockets.

“Huh?”

“It’s Eric. He’s looking for us.”

“In London?”

Sean chuckled and shook his head. He stabbed his finger downward. Orlando frowned hazily, then coughed in shock.

He pulled it out, but the phone stopped ringing.

“Ah well,” Sean whispered and threw it aside on the bed. He rolled Orlando over. “Better luck next time, Eric.”

“But how?”

Sean pushed Orlando’s legs together and pulled his pants off. He smiled as Orlando’s cock sprang against his stomach. He leaned down and sucked on the wet head.

Orlando’s legs surged and clamped around his head. Sean slid his hands under Orlando’s ass and got on his knees, pulling Orlando up with him. Orlando frantically scratched behind his head for something to grab onto, locking his fists around a couple of the metal rods of the headboard. He used his thighs on Sean’s shoulders to propel himself into Sean’s mouth over and over, but Sean only let the head sink in. He gently scraped with his teeth. Orlando made soft whining noises and his head slowly burrowed backwards into the pillow.

Sean kept his eyes open and watched his dark curls riot around his head, his tongue slide out of his mouth.

Orlando’s cell phone chimed again. Sean was either imagining things, or it actually sounded more insistent this time. One of Orlando’s hands released the rods and patted around erratically for the phone. He flipped it open and pushed a button, but didn’t pick it up from the bed.

Eric’s voice came loud and clear over the speakerphone. “Orlando? Orlando! It’s Eric!”

Orlando made a sound like a wounded animal, trying to speak, but also trying to push his entire cock into Sean’s mouth. Sean finally widened his mouth just enough so that Orlando’s cock plunged in with his next thrust.

Orlando wailed long and low, like he was being hurt.

“What the f— Where the fuck are you! What’s Sean’s room number!”

Sean slowly pulled his head back, letting Orlando’s cock slide wetly from his mouth.

“Answer him, love. Tell him to come get his cream.”

Orlando used his nearly limp arm to sweep the phone closer to his head. “Hi, Eric,” he groaned at the phone. “Come get your cream…”

“Room number!” Eric roared down the line.

“Tell him to wear the jeans he arrived in,” Sean whispered, sucking gently on the hot, taut skin of Orlando’s cock. Orlando buried his face into the pillow and keened quietly. He pushed a trembling hand into his mass of curls.

“Orlando…” But Eric was whimpering now.

“Wear the jeans you came—” Orlando exhaled sharply, “—arrived in.”

“They’re at the cleaners!” Eric yelled.

Sean held Orlando by the hip with one hand and licked the thumb of his other hand. He slid it against Orlando’s entrance, then pushed in. Orlando’s legs seized around his head and his hips began to buck helplessly. “Eric!” he wailed in distress.

“What?” Eric wailed identically.

“Hh- hh—”

“Harder?” Sean growled, sliding his lips along the shaft of Orlando’s swollen cock. Orlando nodded frantically.

“Oh fuuuck,” Eric groaned painfully down the line. Then his breaths began to come in short gusts. It sounded like he was…

Sean released Orlando’s hip and snatched up the cell phone. “Oy,” he growled fiercely. “Get your ass in here. Now.”

“But I don’t know—!”

“1607!”

Sean flung the phone on the pillow and sucked Orlando’s cock down his throat. Orlando cried out over and over, making Eric, who was apparently still on the line, cry out louder and louder, until Orlando’s thighs convulsed on Sean’s shoulders and he began to spurt down his throat.

Sean groaned at the sensation, at his own cock twitching, leaking and sliding against his stomach, at the beautiful deep, breathless groans Eric was making as he came over the line.

He licked gently when Orlando stopped convulsing, and finally lowered his hips down to the bed. He laid down beside Orlando and pulled him into his arms. The only sound coming from the phone was a soft beeping to indicate a disconnected line.

A knock came at the door. Sean pulled on his jeans and pulled out his wallet. He opened the door ever so slightly and took the blue box from the bellhop he’d asked the favor from. He tipped the guy obscenely and closed the door.

He quickly checked the contents of the box, pulled out a small pair of scissors from inside it, and dropped the box on the table in the middle of the room. He sat down on the edge of the bed and dropped the scissors into the nightstand drawer.

Orlando got behind him and slid his legs on either side of him. Sean smiled to himself, noting that Orlando was still half-hard. Youth.

Orlando began to nuzzle his neck. “I can’t believe you’re here,” he whispered. He shifted his hips and wrapped his arms around Sean’s chest. Then he shifted his hips again, and started rocking his hot groin into the small of Sean’s back. “I’m hard for you again, Sean.”

Sean caressed his knee. “I know.”

“But we have to wait for Eric?”

“Yes. I have something for him.”

Orlando reached around and palmed Sean’s erection through his jeans. “This?”

Sean chuckled. “If he’s lucky.”

“He’ll _make_ his luck. I think we might only be saved by the fact that we’re in a hotel in the middle of Beverly Hills. But,” Orlando licked his neck over and over. “You have something in that box for him… something to do with a pair of scissors? Fuck, I wish he would hurry.”

They both turned their heads at the sudden rapid clicking coming from the door. The handle jiggled a few times, followed by a few more clicks. Sean sat there grinning, and waited for Eric to figure out how to use the keycard.

Orlando jumped from behind him, pulled his trousers on, and hurried to the door. He yanked it open and took a step backward.

Sean watched Eric take a step into the room like a panther whose cage had finally been opened.

And he was wearing the jeans.

Eric’s eyes were black like hard flint, locking on Orlando. Orlando bit his lower lip and stared back. “I’m going to tie you in a knot,” Eric said evenly.

Orlando chocked on his breath. “What did _I_ do?”

“Get over here, Eric,” Sean called. He crossed his arms over his chest and waited. Eric walked around and stood in front of him. The expanse of his chest rose and fell gently under his bark blue T-shirt. Its hem in front was caught in the waist of his jeans, the rest of the T-shirt untucked. He’d probably yanked his clothes on with a lot of speed.

Sean stared at the jeans he hadn’t been able to get off his mind for the past two hours. The worn crotch was streaked with faded white sections, stretched tight now with the long, thick ridge of Eric’s half-hard erection. Sean couldn’t even blink.

“ _What,_ ” Eric began carefully, his voice shaking slightly, “have you been doing to me since I got here. Do you know how fucking _hard_ I’ve been working to track down your room number?”

Sean heard Orlando chortling by the door where he still stood. Sean indicated Eric’s crotch with his head. “And how long has _that_ been hard.”

Eric looked down. “Fuck, Sean. Fuck. You are a real bastard.”

“I really like your jeans,” Sean said after a moment. He caught the metal tag of the zipper and slowly pulled down. Eric placed his hand over his, and did nothing else. Without looking up, Sean could tell his mouth was open because he could hear him breathing through it.

“I should kill you for… for…”

Sean opened his fly and tried to push his fingers inside. Eric’s cock had already taken up any slack material. Sean slowly forced his hand in. He smirked to himself as Eric make sad little choking sounds in his throat. “Nice and warm in there,” Sean said thickly.

He reached his other hand to the nightstand and pulled out the scissors. He felt Eric stiffen a tad, but he supposed Eric didn’t want to show his apprehension because he didn’t say or do anything.

Orlando came and took up his position behind Sean again, lighting up a cigarette as he did so. Sean pulled his hand out of Eric’s crotch and turned him around. He pushed his hand down the waistband and tented the material as much as he could. Orlando stuck his cigarette in his mouth, reached around and pulled Eric’s jeans away from his body.

“Ta,” Sean said, and then carefully cut a decent sized hole out of the back of Eric’s jeans.

“Oh yea,” Orlando moaned softly behind him.

Sean licked his dry mouth. Eric’s thighs had began trembling, but he still said nothing.

“I owed you for my shirt in Marrakech, you know,” Sean whispered up at Eric. He shifted backwards and Orlando moved away. “On the bed.”

“Bastard,” he heard Eric whisper quietly, but ducked as he swung his long leg over Sean’s head and laid down on his stomach. Sean took out condoms and lube from the nightstand and shed his jeans before straddling Eric’s hips. He pushed his hand under Eric’s T-shirt and pushed it up around his chest.

Orlando sat on the pillow above Eric’s head, and Eric pulled himself between his spread legs, lying across one knee. He panted into Orlando’s groin. Orlando smoked, and slowly stroked his hair.

“Eric is being very good,” Orlando remarked, sounding genuinely surprised. Sean smirked and squeezed lube all over Eric’s exposed skin. He set the tube down and ignored his cock while he massaged lube between Eric’s cheeks.

“That’s how badly he wants good cream for his coffee,” Sean said hoarsely, trying to stop from drooling as he pressed his fingers against Eric’s entrance, massaging slowly until they sank in. He heard himself moaning as Eric moaned, pushing up against his fingers. Orlando crushed out his cigarette in the nightstand ashtray and shoved both his hands into Eric’s hair and pulled on it.

“If I have to say please,” Eric panted, “you’re both dead.”

But Sean let himself enjoy the sensation of thrusting his fingers into Eric for as long as he could get away with it. Then Eric’s sounds got more menacing, and he knew he was pushing it. He rolled on a condom and coated himself with lube.

He tried not to sound too helpless as he groaned, sinking and sinking into Eric. Orlando made sounds of approval in his throat, and Eric began to get loud.

“You know where we are, Eric. If you yell here—”

Orlando yelped as Eric suddenly grabbed at him and pulled him under his body, lifting Sean slightly as he did it. Sean quickly rose to his knees and grabbed Eric’s hips. In two seconds flat Eric had tangled Orlando’s arms and legs around his body, and was grinding Orlando into the bed.

Sean reached forward and grabbed the material of Eric’s jeans at one hip, then grabbed his belt loop with his other hand. He thrust into Eric to move him nearly sideways. Orlando was shifted under them, still twisted around Eric’s body, and Eric seemed to be biting into him.

But there was no way for Sean to stop and see if Orlando was okay. Eric’s tightness squeezed on his cock just right, and Sean threw his head back and fucked Eric like he always dreamt of fucking him.

It took no time at all for the motion of Eric’s hips grinding into Orlando to set Sean’s groin on fire. He swore at Eric, gripped him hard and convulsed against him as he shot deep inside him.

When he blinked and could take in his surroundings again, they were all still, piled on top of Orlando. Thankfully, not directly on him. He pulled out, discarding his condom, and went to the bathroom. As far as he could tell, Eric had come in his jeans. He smirked with deep satisfaction.

When he returned Eric was cleaned off and sitting naked at the table, frowning at the blue box.

“Go on,” Sean grinned. “From Orlando and me.”

Eric slowly lifted the lid. He blinked several times before beginning to blush. Sean leaned against the door jamb and laughed harder than he had in a long time.

Eric just sat there shaking his head in wonder.

He reached in and pulled out a replica of the jeans Sean had destroyed. “How in god’s name did you pull this off?”

“You made fun of me when I told you Sean’s one of the most amazing guys in the world,” Orlando said airily from the bed.

Sean scratched his nose to hide his pleasure and hoped he wasn’t blushing too hard himself. He went and laid down on the bed. Orlando sighed and pulled himself between Sean’s legs and settled back against his chest. Sean wrapped one arm around his chest and held him close.

“I quite like this hotel,” Orlando said.

“Yea,” Sean said thickly, and smiled as Eric got up from the table and strode naked towards them.

Eric left his new jeans on the table.

 _End_


End file.
